1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a means of supporting a fishing rod on the hull of a boat or other support, so as to free the fisherman of the task of holding the rod manually.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art embraces fishing-rod holders of various designs; one in particular employing a foot pedal to control the position of the rod.